The present invention relates to a word synchronizer for synchronizing a syndrome calculator to the word timing of a data bit stream.
A known word synchronizer comprises a syndrome calculator and a single-stage shift register. The syndrome calculator is initialized at every N bits of an incoming N-bit word in the absence of a syndrome and additionally initialized at 1 bit interval delayed after the every N-bit initialization in the presence of a syndrome in search of the beginning of a valid data word. However, the word synchronizer is allowed a short interval of time to extract a syndrome from the syndrome calculator and store it for a subsequent word interval. Therefore, it must be constructed of components capable of operating at high speeds.